Ice Ice, Barbie, Pt. 2/Transcript
(Main Title Theme) --Shows previously from Ice Ice, Barbie, Pt. 1-- --Barbie is seen dragging Ken out from the snow-- --She pushes the log-fireplace technology-thing, and warms herself and Ken up-- Barbie: Ahh, my plastic's warming up! Ken: Mine, too! Barbie: --gasp--, the gang is still outside! --She rushes out with Ken-- --Later, Ken is seen bringing in the twins, Raquelle and Ryan-- Ken: --panting voice-- Here's the last o' 'em! Teresa: --clears throat--. I think it I could get used to the cold - if it was just warmer. Barbie: I made hot chocolaaaaate! Raquelle: Gimme, gimme, gimme! --Raquelle is grabbing the chocolate from Barbie's hands-- I'm so cold! Raquelle: Wait! This isn't ported, isn't it? Skipper: The temperature is still dropping outside. Nikki: Ken, the Snowarator just keeps making it colder! Ken: --taps the machine-- The buttons are frozen! Skipper: We're gonna freeze in here! --Gasp-- my tablet's frozen, too! --screams, throwing a fit-- I can't live like this! Chelsea: Has anyone seen our pets? --Blissa, Tawny and Taffy are all frozen in ice burgs outside-- Summer: Hey, there are tons of winter sports we haven't tried yet! Teresa: Yeah, like penguin racing, mitten ball, secratnized snow-clogging! Raquelle: Ugh! I'm freezing! ''--Throws away cup-- I need more layers! --races to the stairs-- Barbie, you wouldn't mind if I borrow a little something-something? Thanks! --She said thanks without even waiting for Barbie to answer first and rushes up the stairs-- Barbie: Who needs a refill? Any setback with the Snow-arator, Ken? Ken: Tiny setback - my tools froze --Clings against frozen machine, and the rench breaks-- Teresa: --rushes in-- Guys! The Malibu Mall is totally deserted! You can get great deals at the food court. --Holds up frozen hamburgers-- Hmm, burger'cical. Summer: Wow! The waves are a bit -- lothal. Raquelle: Aww, this is much better. --Rolls down in heavy setting of Barbie's clothing-- Raquelle: Whoa, whoa! --screaming-- Reporter: --brushing his frozen mustache-- Malibu in the grip of a deep, deep freeze. Bikini sales plummeting, Hollywood making nothing but avalanche movies. Raquelle: Ooh, I should star in one! I would look ''amaze buried in snow! Reporter: And many are staying away from Malibu in droves. Some are saying they'd rather spend their summer vacation in Siberia instead! Siberia! Teresa: --She and Barbie gasp-- I can't believe it's come to this! What's a Siberia? Barbie: We've gotta warm up Malibu! But how? Midge: Hey! Why don't we make a giant cup of hot-chocolate? Maybe we could use it to thaw the snowarator?! Raquelle: Okaaay, ignoring that that's the lamest idea ever, where would we find a mug big enough? Barbie: --gasp-- When it comes to drinks, there's extra large, there's mega mando..now, I give you -- hot-tub huge! Raquelle: We get it, you like alliteration! Ken: All ya need now is a humongous marshmallow.. Barbie: Exactly! Ken: --Gasp-- Do ya have to? Barbie: Sorry, Ken, it's the only way. --Pushes the machine into the tub of hot chocolate-- --The machine shrinks down-- Nikki: What was that? --there was a noise-- Ken: I'll go check! --snow falls on him-- Knew I shoulda shoveled the roof! Barbie: --gasp-- But look! --Everyone cheers now-- --All the pets go perfectly back to normal-- Barbie: --sigh-- Lageritating with your dolls in a hot, nice soak. It doesn't get any better than this! Teresa: Yeah, and you don't even have to get up to get a drink! Actually, this is not good at all! I dunno what I was thinking before! --All the friends start laughing and Raquelle rolls away as a ball-- Transcript Guide